Flesh and Blood
by Katah
Summary: [Thief Lord Bakura x Priest Seto, Dark Bakura x Seth, Dark Bakura x Kaiba] Written for a challenge. Earth, water, fire, air and flesh and blood. What are little boys made of? [rated for themes]


Meh. After awhile of watching other people enter my Shipper List Challenge on Kyokou Geemu, I decided to get up off my lazy rear and enter myself. And I drew Chaosshipping - Thief Lord Bakura x Priest Seto x Dark Bakura x Kaiba Seto. The point of view order is kind of obvious; it's Thief Lord Bakura, Priest Seto, Dark Bakura and Kaiba Seto. **  
**

**

* * *

**

Pretty piece of flesh. Good words to describe him, the one I am following now. He is unaware, of course, where would the fun be if he knew? I have been following him for a few weeks now, he goes to mighty boring places, but his mere prescence seems to liven up even the dullest of scenes.

Don't be mistaken, I have no romantic attachment to him, no attachment, period. If he were to be attacked, dragged off into an alley and violated -as a few drunks have tried to do over the past weeks- I wouldn't bat an eyelid. It isn't one of those pathetic things where I can't admit I care for him; I don't, I find him to be a thoroughly annoying person, but a pretty piece of flesh. Where he goes, trouble inevitably follows, and it's an entertaining trip.

I suppose I am stalking him, in the most technical sense. He's one of those irritating types who you can't help staring at, and you don't know why. Compared to many, he's plain in the looks department, and he isn't winning any awards for personality, but you can't help staring at him. Or, in my case, stalking him through the city streets.

Following has it's uses, too, I've found. He goes places where only the rich dwell, a thief's paradise. Following -no, stalking is the right word, following sounds so passive- him is also entertaining to no end, probably because he is completely oblivious. He doesn't know, he doesn't even think to look around.

He's stupid, arrogant, oblivious and wears clothes that I'm positive are meant for the other gender, not to mention he'd kill me in a heartbeat if he had a chance, but… thieves are drawn to pretty things, and he's nothing but a pretty piece of flesh.

**…****WATER…**

I know he's stalking me. It's been almost three weeks now. I suppose the normal, rational thing to do right now would be to either try to shake him off or try to fight him, but I see little use in either. If he intended to attack me, he would've done so already. I have very little to fear from him aside from that he might steal a few bits of jewelry from my beloved associates.

It's only the way he looks at me. I've caught him staring at me a couple of times, in various circumstances -I might be hopelessly proud, but I'm not an idiot- and I hate the way he looks at me. It's not that the fact that he looks at me like that bothers me, it's the fact that virtually the only people who don't look at me like that are blood relatives. And even my dear cousin is pushing it lately.

It doesn't particularly worry me that he and so many others do that, if I so desired, I could fight them off and if all else fails, I'm a good runner. It's more annoying than anything. I doubt I'll ever be more than flesh to the majority of people who know me, and at certain moments -such as now-, that bothers me.

And he annoys me. Skulking in the shadows, watching my every move, it gets irritating quickly. He assumes me naïve, something I have no desire to correct him on. If he thinks I'm naïve and oblivious to everything around me, well, all the better for me. It just means when the time comes for us to fight, he'll have a wrong impression about me that I can use to my advantage.

I don't really care if he's following me. He isn't attacking me, nor is he defending me, he's choosing not to make himself known to me. He's stalking me, following me because he's deeply in lust with me. It doesn't matter, it only means I can gain an advantage over him in the end. But…

I still wish he'd stop staring at me like that.

**…****FIRE…**

I wonder what his blood tastes like. That pretty piece of flesh who's come back from the dead with a new name and life, who denies his very essence because he's too scared. It makes me sick. **My **pretty piece of flesh would never have done that. I wonder if their blood tastes the same. It probably does, not too sweet nor too bitter. Intoxicating, like foreign wine. You can tell a lot about a person from the taste of their blood.

Like **my** pretty piece of flesh, his blood was addictive. Over the years, I seem to have developed an obsession for **my** pretty piece of flesh. Raw need and lust for **my** pretty dead boy with shiny dark eyes and blood like an elixir of life. But, I suppose I can make do with his carbon copy.

But he's not as fun to follow. **My** pretty piece of flesh knew he was being hunted and enjoyed every second of it, he doesn't. He does similar things to my one, but he doesn't pull it off with the same flair. **My** pretty piece of flesh could make any situation look good, but this one doesn't have the same talent. And he doesn't bleed as much, my pretty piece of flesh was always getting hurt.

I still don't love him, though, my pretty dead boy who's come back as the pretty scared boy. I still wouldn't care if he were attacked, or hurt, or anything. What I feel for him is lust, in it's purest form. What happens to him doesn't matter to me, as long as he stays **mine**.

Bleed, scream, hurt, cry, die, I don't care. He is mine, his blood is mine and his pretty little carbon copy is mine. And anyone who says otherwise is going to pay.

I don't like it when people touch **my** possessions.

**…****AIR…**

That kid is disturbing. Or, rather, whatever's inside that kid, it doesn't seem he alone even has the capacity to be minorly disturbing without assistance. Whatever's inside that kid is disturbing. I've caught him watching fights, even fights that kid's friends have been involved in, and his eyes light up whenever someone draws blood.

I hate blood. I wouldn't faint at the sight of it, I'm not that pathetic, but it isn't particularly high on my list of likes. But whatever's inside that kid, if someone gets cut in class and draws blood, he stares at it so… longingly. It makes me sick. I've caught him staring at me a few too many times, as well. Whatever's inside that kid, I don't like it.

I shouldn't say whatever's inside that kid. Secret sadism. Split personality disorder. Some mental sickness I've never heard of. There's obviously a scientific explanation for it, there's always a scientific explanation for everything. That's just the way it is. Still, whatever is wrong with that kid, it… bothers me.

It probably wouldn't so much if he didn't keep staring at me like he does. It's bad enough that half the population of the school do -not necessarily meaning only the women-, but he's… it bothers me. The way he looks at me, it's like he doesn't even regard me as a person.

Whatever it means, there's something deeply wrong with that kid. I freely admit I wouldn't give a damn if this didn't affect me directly, but the fact remains. He bothers me by the way he looks at me, the way he acts around blood and… it's unnatural, it's all familiar. It's impossible.

There's an explanation for everything.

* * *

I'm not particularly satisfied with the last part (Kaiba's), so I'd really appreciate some CC. 


End file.
